Rain Falling
by jadefade
Summary: Alice is seeing a beautiful girl in her visions...Rated M for future chapters. Stephenie Meyer Owns All.
1. Chapter 1

Last night's rain ravishes its way through the area and leaves everything behind refreshed, including me. During the storm I had listen intently to the steady rain and not only heard the loud thunder, but feel it pleasantly vibrate through my chest. Lightning streaks across the bruised and angry clouds. The flash leaves a clear and then quickly fading picture that I can see even after I close my eyes. I taste the slightly salty and metallic rain as it washes over my cold, hard body. I inhale the warm, moisture laden air as it whips across me. Mesmerized by the earth's awesome display of beauty and power, I stand here hour after hour until it is over.

As day breaks I watch the clouds roll lazily above me, making swirling patterns as the sky begins to change from dark to light. The clouds are not angry anymore, but light, wispy, and free with the sun hidden just beyond them. It is almost as if they exhausted all their anger in the storm and were now feeling better. I feel my eyes become heavy as the moist but warm temperature of the grass molds to my back, and a slight breeze brushing across my body, cocooning me in comfort.

Finally succumbing to the relaxing pleasure nature had given me, I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I breathe in the raw earthy smells of dirt, pine, and sweet rain. Everything is so calm and gentle now, so much different than the confused and raging emotions, similar to last night's storm, that were randomly sweeping through my mind. If only I could vent these emotions like the storm… maybe then I could feel like the clouds today. Free.

Who is this girl that plagues my mind? _Her_, with her long, soft, silky brown hair. _Her_, with her pale skin and full pink lips. _Her_, with her ever curious chocolate brown eyes that pull me in so deep that I become lost, lost in thought, in emotions, in everything. Who is _she_? I have never felt like this before, felt these emotions before. I exhale, frustrated with myself. My visions have never been so…off, I guess. I see _her_, not her actions, not her decisions, _her _and only her as of late_._

I feel myself slip into a familiar vision_. Her back is to me, looking down; there is no background around her, just white. She turns, her hair flowing with her and swinging around to her back. She looks up, sees me and smiles. _My stomach flutters as I come out of my vision. She always smiles at me… What? What am I thinking?! Why do I care if she smiles at me? Because I feel whole, because I feel wanted, needed…damn it. I exhale again, smiling. She is amazing, just like an angel…I hug myself and sigh.

Then I hear it. A branch to breaks to my left, all serenity I once felt vanished as I come to full alert. Swinging my head and body to the left, my eyes snap open. I am now frozen, propped up on my left elbow, chest squared to the noise, right arm hovering, legs bent. I inhale deeply, rain, pine, earth, and…Jasper?

"Alice?" I hear him whisper to me. I relax, feeling the tension in my chest loosen a bit. "You…you've been away from home for awhile…." He walks slowly out of the trees, a concerned look gracing his beautiful face. "I, well... I got worried," he says in his heavy southern accent, walking a little closer and then stopping. "I couldn't help but think," he pauses briefly, "well…know, that it's my fault you've been gone so long…"

I try to remember back to before the storm. I was at the house, in my _home_, in _our_ room, looking out the window…

_Flashback_

Jasper was behind me with his arms wrapped securely around my body. I was feeling calming waves radiate from him, holding back the other emotions I was still trying to cope with.

"Jasper…?" I turned my head into his arm as I whispered his name. He squeezed me reassuringly.

"Yes Alice?" His voice was nervous, he knew something was up. He was so attuned to my emotions; he knew what I was feeling better and stronger than any other person's emotions. His ability could feel confusion, sadness, guilt, and love pour from me….He knew all those emotions were for him, all except one: Love. He knew the love I was feeling was not for him. My love for him felt different.

He told me that he could feel out the different ways a person loved. Love for a family member, a friend, a lover. He told me that each type of love was laced with an underlying mix of emotions, such as concern, passion, even pity. That's how I knew he knew. He knew about _her_.

Well, maybe he didn't know it was a girl I was feeling so strongly for, but he knew my love had changed for him. That's why he explained to me how he could differentiate between loves in the first place. He told me that every time I came out of a vision lately my love for him kept shifting; from lover, to friend. As he explained it to me I remember seeing such hurt, and pain in his eyes.

"I think…" I paused. I couldn't say it. Not with him embracing me so lovingly. I have been with Jasper for so long, he has been there for me, taken care of me, and…loved…me. But I _had_ to say it. "…we need" What am I doing?! Jasper has been everything to me! I am going to destroy him. "…to take a break." I did it. I said it. Why? I haven't even met this girl, I don't even know if she is real! I don't even know her name! But I do need to sort out these feelings.

"I know," he said into my hair, kissing the top of my head. "But, not a break. Us, you, me…it's over." He let go of me. I listened silently, my un-beating heart aching as he walked away and finally heard the door shut softly behind him. I felt a crushing wave of hurt, pain, guilt, and loneliness hit me with the closing of that door. I couldn't believe what he had just done. I thought I would be the one comforting him through this…this, whatever was going on. Making it okay.

But why? Why would he want that from me? I did this. I hurt him! I was the one that felt love for another, made him _feel_ my love for another. Unshed tears pooled in my eyes, never to fall. An excruciating pain built up behind my eyes, in my heart, in my soul. Did I even have a soul? If I did I would never have done this to Jasper.

I ran. I ran for days till I couldn't take it anymore, and then dropped onto my knees in some forest just as the first drops of rain began to drop from the clouds….

_End Flashback_

That must have been five days ago.

"Alice, I'm sorry I hurt you." He walks over to me, closing the distance between us. He is sorry he hurt me? It was my fault…. "But it was necessary." He looks down, grimacing. I can feel the aching starting to return with his words. "We don't belong together," he adds meekly, his voice soft and shaking. My heart breaks again, and in a flash I am up off the ground, hugging him.

"I still love you. Can't you feel that from me?" I say fiercely, pulling away to look into his face. He has tears in his eyes as well. He pulls me in again and holds me tightly, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly into my short hair.

"Of course I can…that's why...it hurts…So. Badly," he chokes out. His body is wracked with sobs as he holds me. There is nothing I can do for him but hold him. He is never this vulnerable, this breakable….I love him… but I love her too...


	2. Chapter 2

Once our sobbing had ceased, we still held each other for hours. Jasper is trying his best to keep our emotions as calm and neutral as possible. It is working. Eventually we break away from our embrace and, looking up, I notice it is starting to get dark out again.

"We better head back," Jasper whispers to me. "The others are waiting for us." We start to run southwest. When I notice a sign that read 'Nunavut' I realize how far I ran and how far Jasper had to have run to find me. When I was running I had headed north until I had hit the Arctic Ocean and then went east. I went pretty far…. I had to have run at least 6,000 miles.

As we run through Yellowknife, I feel a vision coming and slow my run to a stop. _I see her, but the background is not white anymore, there were people surrounding her. The people were carrying luggage, and all of them had a sour look on their faces. Airport. She is looking up at a board with flight arrivals and departures on it. I follow her gaze: _Seattle to Port Angeles CANCELED. _I notice the heavy storm playing out in the background, and that the entire board started to show all the flights changing to canceled. I hear her huff in frustration. _

I come out of the vision elated. She was going to be in Seattle! But when...? The storm, there is going to be a huge storm. I'll have to keep close attention to the weather pattern. I feel a strong wave of excitement tear through me. She's coming!

"What did you see?" Jasper asks curiously, walking back to me. "I haven't felt you this excited in a while." He smiles at me weakly. "Is it him?" Him? Who? Oh!

"No...no, Jasper, it's…it's her," I say the last part quietly, looking at my feet. If my heart could beat right now, it would be jumping out of my chest. I hear a slight intake of breath, and look up. Jasper has his eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"Her," he says slowly. I nod. Then a small smile breaks out across his face. "Well, I wasn't expecting that one." He paused. "Not exactly anyway." He lets out a soft laugh, raking his hand through his blonde hair and turning around. After a few minutes he says, "A girl, huh?" and turns around again to face me.

"Yes," I whisper, looking down yet again, for some reason feeling ashamed and self-conscious. I feel a wave of confidence run through me. Recognizing his ability, I look up. Jasper is still smiling.

"It's okay, Alice…." He looks serious for a second. "Have you always been…well, a..a lesbian?" Huh? What?!

"No! Well… sorta," How do I explain something I don't really understand myself?! "I like men! But I like her, and well," I pause, "…it wasn't until her that I noticed," I start to panic, "…knew, that I liked..." wow, I am rambling, "I'm attracted to women, too," I exhale nervously.

"To be honest, I already suspected you had a thing for girls…well because of the subtle emotions you put out. But I never really brought it up because I doubted my instincts." He looks at me with a small grin on his face. "When I talked to Edward about it, to ask him to, you know, 'see' for me," he pauses and quickly adds, "I didn't want to ask _you_ if I _was_ wrong." He shuffles his feet nervously and continues. "To see if you liked girls, and, well, he told me off. He said that I should ask you, and not to ask him to divulge deeply personal information about people." Jasper huffs, "I just kept it to myself and figured you would tell me."

I had realized Edward would read my mind about girls, and about _her_, but I didn't know he would protect me like that. I am so glad at that moment that he is my brother. I smile. "Well, I can't thank Eddy enough." I look Jasper in the eye. "I'm glad I was the one that could tell you this…I would have felt mortified," I frown, "felt betrayed actually, if you found out through him." He gives me a hug, and kisses the top of my head.

"Come, Alice, let's go home, kay?" He asks, letting me go. I nod and we begin the long trip back to Forks. We stop a few times to hunt, once finding a very big, and very mean looking grizzly. The grizzly looks to be about 1,200 pounds, and stands at a little over 9 feet tall. We leave the grizzly, deciding Emmett would enjoy this more, and remember the location where we found him.

Slowly the territory becomes more familiar, and eventually, after 3 days of hard running, we make it back to Forks. As we approach the house I hear Emmett running down the stairs to the front door.

"Sis, where the hell have you been?!" He says trying to be stern, but the happiness of seeing me overwhelming any scolding he was going to give me. He reaches for me and pulls me into a big bear hug.

"Emmett!" I managed to say. "You're squishing me!" he immediately loosens his hold and begins to laugh. I sneak a peek over his shoulder and see the rest of the family waiting their turn. Carlisle has a compassionate smile on his face. Esme looks ready to cry. Rosalie is as calm and composed as ever, a slight smile on her lips. And Edward just gazes at me. I quickly think, '_Thank you, Eddy, it meant the world to me.'_ I replay Jasper's and my conversation for him in my mind. He nods and smiles.

Finally Emmett lets me go, ruffling his hand through my hair. "I really was worried, sis…"

"I love you too, Emmett," I say, giving him a brief hug. Then I walk over to Esme and give her a hug. "Sorry I worried you," I tell her.

"It's okay, dear, I understand." She holds me for a little while longer. When she lets go, we all head into the house. Rosalie smiles at me and bumps her shoulder into mine gently as we walk through the door.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she says jokingly. "Who would I go shopping with if you weren't around? Emmett?" We both laugh at that.

"That would have been disastrous," I say, eyes wide with my right hand over my mouth. Emmett looks back, feigning a hurt expression on his face

"Hey, I got style, I know what looks good!" Emmett pouts. Rosalie walks over to him and wraps her arms around his muscular body. She tilts her head and gives him a quick peck on the jaw.

"I know, hun," she says, smiling up at him. "That's why you're with me." We all laugh at that.

"What is today?" I ask looking around.

"It's Friday," Carlisle says, looking at me. He then looks over all of us and says, "And you all start school on Monday, just so you know." He laughs as we all groan. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I all look fairly young. So to keep up the charade of being human, we attend high school. The only good part about attending high school over and over again, for me anyway, is keeping up with the latest trends.

I am really relieved that everyone is keeping the conversations light, and not delving too deeply into what happened between me and Jasper. All the family knows is that we had decided to end it. The only person who really knows the truth about what was going on right now between us is Edward.

"Hey, Eddy," I said as we all begin to go about doing our own things. He hums at me, sitting down at his piano. "Can we talk?" He looks around, and notices everyone has dispersed. Esme to the garden out back, Rosalie and Emmett upstairs, Jasper in one of the guest bedrooms (he moved all his stuff out the day I left for my "little" run), and Carlisle in his office.

"Sure, Alice, what's on your mind?" He laughs softly at his little joke. I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about…well, you know…girls…" He looks at me with a crooked grin on his face. We both start to laugh. "No, seriously, Eddy!" I say after our laughter has died down. He nods.

"Okay, sis, what do you wanna know?"

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, much appreciated. I will try to update again soon. Special thanks to my beta Jocelyn Torrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain Falling

Chapter 3

From my lawn chair in the shade, I watch as my friends jump into the pool. I close my eyes and pout, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. They get to stay here, so unfair. Today is my last day in Phoenix, and I definitely do not want to leave this beautiful, sun drenched land behind. I like it here, no, I _love_ it here; here you could actually see the heat, see it! I think I may have been born cold blooded, the need to be in the warmth of the sun calls so strongly to me. You couldn't tell if you looked at me though! My skin is so pale and it burns so easily, hence the reason I am in the shade instead of basking in the sun's heat directly.

A few years ago I made that mistake, taking in the sun directly, and I will never do it again. I couldn't even bear to have a shirt on! The fabric felt like sand paper to my poor sunburned skin. My skin was so red, hot and angry looking. People didn't even stare, they winced at me. I rubbed aloe on it for a week before it started to feel normal again. Then it peeled…oh boy did it peel. I don't know which was worse for me, the sunburn, or the itchy flaking skin.

'_I don't have to worry about sunburns where I am going,'_ I mused bitterly. In Forks, Washington the sun is a foreign entity. I shiver. Just thinking about Forks makes me cold!

"Bella!" Jared, (Jared right?) yells to me. "Come jump in! The water's great!" He then turns his back to me and proceeds to splash water at everyone, laughing. It's like a pool party scene from a movie. Everyone is laughing and having a great time; one girl is floating lazily in a lime green blow-up bed, only opening her eyes once to glare a warning to the splashing mob.

I debate getting in, but only for a moment, choosing instead to just smile and wave. I hate being wet…which brings my mind right around to Forks again. I close my eyes and began to chant, '_I am being a good daughter,'_ over and over again inside my head. As I'm talking to myself, I feel a drop of cold water splash onto my arm. I jump, rubbing away the offending droplet. Turning my head I see Krystal smiling down at me, dripping a puddle of cool water onto the cement to my left. I freeze.

"Hi, Bella," she says, tucking a stray bit of blonde wet hair behind her ear. "I noticed you're not joining in the fun. This is your going away party right?" She laughs, sending a pleasant swarm of butterflies into my stomach. I gape at her stupidly for a few seconds before catching myself.

Shaking my head I manage to choke out, "Y-yeah." Sitting up, I ask her, "Are, you h-having a good time?" Damn all this stuttering. What the hell, Bella?!

She nods, and the loose bit of hair falls back into her face. The urge to push it behind her ear is almost uncontained. "Thanks for the invite," she says, biting her bottom lip. "You want to play in the pool with us?" she asks innocently. A small battle plays out in my mind. Krystal just asked me to get into the pool with her. Cold wet pools suck, Krystal does not…

"Yeah sure," I answer. I begin to push myself up when the lawn chair folds on me. I struggle with it for a couple seconds before I am able to get up. I look over at Krystal who has a small smile on her face. "What?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Only you could have trouble getting yourself out of a chair, Bella" She starts to laugh again, making my heart race. "It's okay though, we all know how you are." She starts to walk towards the pool still laughing. She turns around, "Are you coming?" she asks me. I notice I have not moved.

Warm, dry, and now annoyed, Bella wins out after all. "No, I don't think so. I just remembered, I gotta get some, uh…packing done, actually." I quickly turn and walk into my house before she can say anything. '_Damn it, Bella,' _I scold myself mentally. 'S_tupid cute blonde, ugh!' _I head upstairs to my room and throw myself onto my bed. I turn my head to look at my clock: 4:12 p.m. '_I hope they leave soon.'_

"Bella," I hear my mom call from downstairs. I roll over and face the wall. "Bella," she calls again, this time I hear her coming up the stairs to my room, and then hear the door open "Bella, honey, all your friends are outside playing. What are you doing in your room?" She asks.

'_Quick, think of something!'_

"I'm not feeling so good," I lie, faking a groan and rolling over to face her. "I think it might have been something I ate earlier." Renee stands up straighter, puts a hand on her hip, cocks her head, and looks at me sternly.

"Now, Bella, I know you better than that," she scolds. "If you're gonna fake it, at least be more convincing." She shakes her head and walks down stairs muttering to herself. She can always tell when I'm lying. I smile and squeeze my pillow closer. I'm going to miss her.

I sit up with the pillow in my lap, and look over my now bare room. My small pile of luggage sits in the middle of my room, basically holding all my possessions. It doesn't look like much. This time tomorrow I will be in Forks…I huffed. Pulling out my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from my carry on, I begin to read. I figure people will eventually just leave, right?

***

"Bella! Wake up!" I grunt and sit up quickly, my book falling off my chest. I look around bleary eyed as my mom walks into my room. "What are you doing still sleeping?! You're supposed to be ready to go!" I rub my eyes and look at the clock: 7:00 a.m. "You have 10 minutes, hurry up!" she says exasperatedly

"Alright, alright," I say sleepily, yawning. "I'm up, I'm up." Renee closes the door behind her as she leaves. I must've fallen asleep while reading. I fall back onto my bed. "I don't wanna go" I whine softly to myself.

After a few minutes I sit up and go through one of my bags, pulling out my sleeveless, white eyelet lace top, and a pair of jeans. No time for a shower, so I strip out of my clothes from yesterday and pull my shirt over my head, and then pull up my pants. Going into the bathroom I run a brush through my hair, and brush my teeth. Just as I was leaving the bathroom I remember deodorant, and turn back to spray some on.

"Bella, let's go!" my mom yells from the open front door.

"I'm coming!" I yell back grumpily.

"Get in the car." She says as I walk through the door, then turns and yells "Phil, grab her bags will you?!" I help Phil put my two bags and carry on in the trunk once he makes it outside, and then jump into the car. "Put your seatbelt on," Renee says, turning on the car. This is going to be a long 20 minute drive to the airport.

***

I wish I could have said good bye to my mom and Phil, but Phil had an early baseball practice with the team that day, so they had to leave me curb side. I watch my mom drive away, and then it started: Everything that can go wrong did go wrong.

First I tripped on the curb while pulling my luggage out of the car, scraping my palm. Then, when I went to check my luggage, it weighed too much, so I had to pay some sort of fee. I thought I was free and clear once I passed the metal detector without it beeping, but no, I was chosen, _randomly,_ of course, to be searched. I hate airports!

Tears of frustration threaten to escape as I find that my gate was changed, and I have only minutes to get to the other side of the airport in time to catch my plane. I probably would have cried if I wasn't in such a damn hurry!

I ran. Not a good idea for me, considering my lack of coordination. I smacked a few people with my carry on, and tripped (though surprisingly did not fall) three times. Stumbling, and breathless, I finally make it to the flight attendant with my ticket. She turns around with a key in hand, about to lock the door.

"You're just in time." She smiles sickeningly sweet at me, then walks over and scans my ticket. "Go ahead," she tells me, opening the door for me.

"Thanks" I mumble to her.

I walk along the tunnel till I came to the plane. Another flight attendant looks at my ticket and points me in the right direction. I have an aisle seat. Good. I lean back in my chair and closed my eyes. I can't wait till this trip is over.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain Falling

Chapter 4

Alice POV

'_I'm scared to meet her…what do I say? What do I do?' _"Umm…" I hum nervously, looking at Edward.

"Come on, sis, spit it out before I answer your mind instead," he says laughingly with his hands beginning to run across the piano.

'_Can he just _trynot_ to read my mind while I figure this out?! Oh my god…jerk.' _He looks at me and smiles bigger.

"Hey, hey now, I'm just trying to help…" He notices my death stare. "Okay fine," he says, picking up the tempo of his music. "I'll try." He shrugs his shoulders without missing a beat.

"Alright, well…what should I say to her?" I say, lightly hopping up to sit on the edge of the piano, crossing my legs._ 'I wonder how creepy it would be for me to just meet her in the airport and say 'hi I'm Alice, nice to meet you _finally_. I'm a vampire, wanna hook up?'… I _really_ gotta think of something.' _I chuckle to myself, and sneak a quick peek at Edward. He looks like he is struggling to keep a straight face. "You are so not even _trying_ to stay out of my head! Eddy!" He bursts out laughing, and the music stops.

"Okay, okay," he gasps between giggle fits. Finally, moments later, he stops laughing and looks at me seriously, a smile still playing at his lips. "Well, you could tell her you are coming back from Alaska. Tell her...that you went up there to visit with some…family? It would be the truth if you booked a ticket from Denali to Seattle, and went up to visit the Denali Clan." He tells me, and then closes his eyes, picking back up at a particularly intricate part of the melody.

"Alright, that sounds good…but then what?" I ask earnestly. He chuckles, eyes still closed.

"Dazzle her, Ali…dazzle her." He ends his piece with a great bit of musical flourish, opens his eyes and smiles at me crookedly. I cock an eyebrow, and look down at him, tilting my head forward.

'_Of course_, _dazzle her_…_I want her to like _**me**, _that is soo not even playing._..' he cuts me off mid-thought.

"Yes, it's fair, Alice, before you even think it." He looks at me seriously. "You don't need unholy beauty and a sweet scent to dazzle her, Alice; you can dazzle anyone, including her, without it." He stands up, walks over to me, and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Just be you, and that's it." He gives me squeeze and then starts to head upstairs.

'_Wow, thanks, Eddy,' _I think to him.

"You're welcome" He tells me as he disappears upstairs to his room.

***

Bella's POV

I open my eyes and turn my head to the left, seeing a short, dark haired man, with thick glasses. He was muttering to himself, and looking around nervously. I shake my head, _'I hope he doesn't freak out,'_ I think to myself. I lean my head back and sigh.

_Ding_

"Please place all seats and trays in the straight and upright position, and fasten your seat belts for takeoff. Turn off all electronic devices, and stow your carry on items under the seat in front of you, or in the overhead compartment. Please stay in your seats until the fasten seat belt sign has been turned off. As always, no smoking, and thanks for flying with us!"

_Ding_.

Moments later I feel the plane roll backwards. After a few minutes of turns and twists, we begin to taxi down the way runway, building up speed. As we get ready for takeoff I close my eyes, feeling the plane slowly lifting. For a moment I feel a small lurch and sudden weightlessness in my stomach. I giggle at the pleasant feeling. This has to be my favorite part of flying, the takeoff. To my left I hear a quick shuffling noise, and then…

"Humpf…blaahht" I keep my eyes closed.

"Seriously" I whisper under my breath, as the smell of vomit reaches me. I turn my head slightly and peak over at the man next to me. His sweaty face is in a barf bag, shoulders heaving.

"humff..hwlaatt" He heaves into the bag, and lets out a soft whine. _Yuck_…If I didn't think this day could have gotten any worse, I was so utterly wrong. I stopped breathing through my nose and pulled out my beaten and battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Four hours of this…I wish time would move faster.

***

Alice's POV

I looked up at the clock again: 1 hour left. My foot was bouncing as if on its own accord as I looked around the small and slightly crowed airport. It was Friday, and I could finally see the storm rolling in from the window opposite of me. I sighed. I hated waiting, especially for her, I wanted her here now. To see her, to talk to her, to hear her voice, to hear her name. I smiled. To hear her say _my_ name. I chuckle to myself. _I am positively pining over this girl…_

I looked at the clock again: 56 minutes left. Damn, I could swear that clock is being intentionally slow. The urge to break it left quickly as I felt the buzz of a vision pushing its way to the forefront of my mind. I welcomed it eagerly.

_She is sitting calmly, reading a book. Her soft beautiful hair is acting as a curtain between her and the short, sweaty, dark haired man next to her. He has a green tinge to him, and a small bag in his hands. A sudden hard bout of turbulence rocks the plane. The short man to her left begins to scream shrilly. She sits back, a panicked look on her face, the little color that was there seemed to have disappeared. Her book is quickly dropped as she grips the arm rests tightly. More turbulence. She turns her head to the man next to her, wearing a half panicked and slightly annoyed look. _

I look out the window as I pull out of my vision. The storm is becoming exponentially worse. My chest tightens as I quickly scan the future. I relax; she is going to be fine. I let out a nervous breath, just out of habit, and check the clock again: 50 minutes. I need to do something to pass the time more quickly…

I scan the airport again, looking for anything to do. All I see that is remotely interesting is a Borders book store. I stroll into book store and begin to peruse shelves for something interesting. Shopping, even for books, can take my mind off almost anything.

Bella's POV

My book falls from my lap, the second bit of hard turbulence causing the plane to jolt. With an iron grip I hold my arm rests, trying to block out the high pitched screaming to my left. _'God he's irritating.' _The plane steadies and the screaming fades out to some sort of nervous whimper. I look over and see him crying softly into his barf bag.

_Ding_

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We seem to be experiencing a rough patch of turbulence due to the progressively declining weather. This is nothing to worry about. We are beginning our decent, and will be landing shortly. Please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened, tray tables up, and seats in the upright positions. Thank You."

_Ding _

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Finally," I say, loosening my death grip on the arm rests. I quickly pick up my book and stuff it into my bag. As we descend I feel a slight pressure against my ears and yawn to pop them. The plane bounces slightly on impact, and then decelerates quickly. I look over at my neighbor and give him a pitying look.

"I recommend taking a sedative," I whisper, sincerely feeling bad for him, "for next time." He looks at me with exhausted eyes and nods his head. He is still shaky, but you can see relief etched into his face, now that we have landed. I reach under the seat grab my carryon, standing up as soon as the seatbelt light goes off.

A loud crack and resounding boom startles me. Thunder. Shuffling slowly along in my line to exit the plane I glance out one of the small windows. It is pouring, gray, and gloomy outside. I sigh to myself and then mumble quietly, "Good bye, sun."

As I step out of the tunnel, noticing I am in concourse B. I follow the arrows to the central terminal, wanting to check the arrival and departure board. As I turn the last corner I run head long into a wall, no, wait…a person?

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and for all of the positive feedback. A special thanks to my beta Jocelyn Torrent.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain Falling

Rain Falling

Chapter 5

Alice POV

'_Okay, just 2 minutes left,' _I say as I start walking towards concourse B from the central terminal. I finally have it figured out how I am going to meet her. I'm just going to bump into her by accident, you know, and then ask her…what? _'Oh crap, what am I going to say_?!' I only have 45 seconds left. I start to panic as I continue towards the corner I know she is about to come around.

'_This is it,' _I tell myself, rounding the corner. I catch a glimpse of her just before she runs into me, not quite paying attention to her surroundings. She is looking slightly to the left, her full lips not smiling or frowning, just relaxed. Her whole face is relaxed. Her hair is slightly messy from the plane ride, but it looks ravishing. Just seeing her hair messy was new and exciting for me. In my visions her hair was always perfect, not a single strand out of place.

Then comes impact. Her whole body rushes up against mine. The contact is pleasantly hot on my cool skin, making me forget to stumble for a fraction of a second. My late reaction is not noticeable. She falls all the way to the floor, backwards. I briefly contemplate falling to the floor too, but it was already too late.

"Shit, ouch…I'm so sorry," she apologizes. I was pulled in by the sound of her voice; smooth, and light, with a gentle low-pitched purr beneath it that I am sure only my sharp ears can pick up. "Are you okay?" she asks, scrambling off the ground, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The blood rushing to her face causes me to zone in on her heart beat, loud and strong in her chest, the smell of her blood pulling at me. My mouth floods with venom and I struggle to stay in control.

I stop breathing, swallow my mouth full of venom, and then answer her "I- I'm fine," I choke out. She finally looks at me, really looks at me. Her eyes are the same curious chocolate brown. She glances at my hair, short, dark and spiky, and then does a quick look up and down my body. I feel elated, _'Did she just check me out?' _My hunger is instantly suppressed at this new thought, and my mind begins to take control again. "Are _you _okay? You fell pretty hard," I ask, genuinely wanting to know.

She smiles, a smile that makes my knees weak and my heart ache from wanting to kiss those upturned lips. "You don't have to worry about me; I fall down all the time." I arch my right brow at this, and then bend down and pick up her bag.

"Here," I say handing it to her. She takes the bag, her hand brushing mine. I see a subtle look of surprise cross her face as she feels my cold skin. She shakes her head quickly.

"Sorry again for running into you like that," she says, blushing yet again, and walking past me to her initial destination. I watch after her, my eyes gazing wistfully at her shapely body. I smile and look down at the wallet I just removed from her bag. I moved around the corner and opened it.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I say quietly to myself. Such a beautiful name…hmm…Swan. That name sounds familiar…I glance back down at her driver's license. 17? I can work with that. In her wallet I also find a credit card, a card for the Phoenix Public Library, for Blockbuster, for her first aid and CPR certification, a couple business cards, and a little cash. I glance at her wallet; simple and generic, yet it suits her. Anything would look good on her, even a brown and gold no-name wallet. I would love to go shopping for her…I snapped out of my day dream _'Better get this back to her.'_

I start to walk toward the arrival and departure board. I see her, _Isabella_, searching through her bag frantically. "Hey," I call out hold out the wallet "are you looking for this?" She looks up, relief washing over her face.

"Oh my God, I thought I lost it!" She walks over to me quickly and hugs me. I can't move. The closeness is almost too much for me to bear. It wasn't the same as her brief contact when slamming into me, but longer, gentle, soft. Hot. I hear her inhale deeply, and then pulled away with a cough. "Thank you, you have no idea the kind of day I had, if I lost my wallet too..." Her sentence trails off. I hand her the wallet and smile, still stunned. I stare at her for a few moments until I see her shift uncomfortably under my intense gaze. I quickly look away.

"Don't worry about it." I look over to the board, to keep my eyes from wandering back to her. Pretending not to know what was happening, I gasp. "All the flights are canceled!" I look over to Isabella and groan "I can't believe this…"

She shakes her head "Tell me about it…" she sighs. After a few moments she looks back at me "Oh, by the way, I'm Bella." She holds out her hand.

"Alice," I say taking her hand in mine. I let my hand linger in hers for a moment before pulling it away. I love the feel of her hand. She is so tantalizingly soft and warm.

"Looks like we are gonna be stuck in the airport for a while," she says walking over to a wall and sitting against it. I follow her.

"Mind if I keep you company?" I ask. She smiles at me and pats the ground to the left of her. "Do you need to call anybody?" I ask, sitting down and pulling out my cell phone. I was a little closer to her than polite, but I didn't care. I hear her heart rate pick up a bit. There was a slight pause before she answered.

"Oh! My dad." I hand her my cell phone. "You don't mind?" I shake my head.

"Not at all, go ahead." She flips open the phone and begins to dial. She puts the phone up to her right ear. She moves to the right and turns so she is facing me; her left side is up against the wall.

I hear the phone ring twice before a rough voice answers, "Hello?" I hear the familiar purring undertone I had heard in Bella's voice.

"Hey Cha-Dad, it's me, Bella," she answers.

"Oh, hey, Bells, what's up? I was just about to leave for the airport."

"No, don't, the airport has canceled all the flights into or out of Seattle because of the storm." She switches the phone over to her other ear. "I think we are going to be stuck here overnight."

"Do you need me to get you a hotel? I could call someplace," he answers.

"A hotel?" She asks. I wave and raise my eyebrows at her to get her attention. "Wait, hold on a sec, dad."

She gives me her attention, phone against her chest. "My dad will get me a hotel room; we could share if you want. Save you some money. The hotel that the airport usually books is in a bad part of town," I tell her, thankful that my voice didn't shake and betray my nervousness.

She nods her head. "Hey dad, my friend Alice…?" she looks at me questioningly. She just said my name…

"Cullen," I answer quickly.

"Alice Cullen, her dad is going to book her a-

Bella's dad cuts her off.

"Alice Cullen? Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kid?" he asks. How does her dad know Carlisle?

"You know her?" Bella asks. She looks at me curiously. "Is your dad Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" With my eye brows bunched together in confusion and I nod once slowly. "Yeah," she answers her dad, still watching at me. "How do you know her dad?"

"He is the doctor here in Forks." She is coming to Forks? Who is her dad? Swan, Swan…Police Chief Swan?! I knew that name sounded familiar! This is his daughter? The one the whole town has been talking about? She is still looking at me, her eyes catching me up carefully and pulling me down into them. It becomes hard to think coherently with her looking at me like that. So I stop, awed by her.

"Oh…well do you mind if I stay with her? Her dad is going to get her a hotel room," she asks him, breaking eye contact with me, looking at the floor. I take an unnecessary breath, taking in her scent. She smells like…like rain, clean and pure…Distantly I hear her father.

"Yeah, Bells, no problem. I'm glad you two met. The Cullen kids are great," he answers "Just call me when you find out the new flight times, kay?"

"Okay, thanks dad, bye," she says turning her body so it's against the wall again.

"Bye, Bells, be safe." She closes the phone and hands it to me.

"Thanks, my dad said it was okay." She turns her head to look at me. "You're from Forks?" She asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "And you must be Charlie's daughter; everyone has been talking about you showing up for weeks now," I tell her, and then smile "You're the talk of the town." Bella rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Great," she says with false enthusiasm.

"Let me call my dad real quick." I open my phone and dial Carlisle. He picks up after one ring. "Hey, umm…dad, do you think you could book me a hotel room? I'm stuck in the Seattle airport, big storm." He chuckles softly, but I can still hear him. _'Did Edward say something to him…?'_

"Yes, dear, I can do that. I'll call you soon with the details," he answers. In the background I faintly hear Emmet whistle and then laugh.

"Damn, sis! Day one and you're already gonna get a hotel room with her!" I hear a smack, probably Rosalie hitting him. My eyes narrow.

"Tell Eddy when I get home, he's in trouble." I glance at Bella and my stomach swoops. "Thanks again…er…dad." I say quickly, hanging up. "Well that's settled, he will call me back with the details," I tell her before looking at the clock. It's half past noon. "Oh, it's still early, we can go shopping!"

She coughs nervously. "Shopping?" she asks me weakly. I bring my left arm across my body and lay it on her forearm, turning slightly towards her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" I say excitedly. As I pull my hand back, I intentionally drag it lightly across the small hairs on her arm. She shivers, her heartbeat skipping around, Goosebumps prickling. _'Oh yeah, it'll be fun…'_

"O-okay?" She says stutters out, slightly flustered.

**A/N: **For some reason this chapter was a little harder to write…Anyway, hope you liked it. Again, Jocelyn Torrent is amazing for being my beta, and you guys are amazing for reading my fic. Thanks.

Jade


	6. Chapter 6

Rain Falling

Bella's POV

"Shit, ouch…I'm so sorry," I say looking up at the girl I basically just attacked with my clumsiness. I can't believe I just did that! What is up with this day already?! I feel my cheeks grow hot as I scramble off the floor. My wrist is sore from trying to catch myself while I was falling. I ask her if she is okay honestly not really caring about anything but getting away from this embarrassing situation as fast as possible.

"I-I'm fine," she answers, stuttering. I look up quickly, thinking I may have actually hurt her, to find the most breathtakingly beautiful honey colored eyes staring back at me. I hold eye contact for a moment before looking at her short, spiky black hair, and then unintentionally doing a quick scan of her body. She is slim, with slight but excellent curves and is a little shorter than me. I make a mental note to myself that I liked that she was shorter than me. I'm not really sure why, but it was a good thing. Her clothing is all name brand and they definitely fit her petite body perfectly. I notice a small change in her expression when my eyes come back to hers; from a tense expression to…excitement? Maybe I don't want to leave as fast as I thought I did…

"Are _you _okay?" Her voice is unlike anything I can describe. It's like it was made to please my ears, a music just for me. "You fell pretty hard," she tells me, a look of concern on her face. I smile, not really paying close attention to what she said, just listening...

I quickly pull out of my daze, still smiling, and answer automatically, "You don't have to worry about me; I fall down all the time." _'Did I just say that!? How embarrassing!' _She raises one eyebrow at my comment, and then reaches down to pick up my bag. She holds it out to me, and I reach for it, brushing her hand on purpose. It's abnormally cool, but pleasant. I zone out, the feel of her skin pulling me into some sort of daydream.

I imagine the tips of her fingers caressing down the side of my face, starting with my right temple, thumb grazing my cheek. Her whole hand cups my face for a second before continuing down past my jaw, stopping at my neck. She gently pulls me to her, and I submit to the slight pressure. I feel her cool breath against my lips…

I shake my head. _'What the hell, Bella…' _"Sorry again for running into you like that," I say quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up with yet another blush. I walk past her and for a split-second forget where I'm supposed to be going. Then I remember _'Departure and arrival board. Go.' _I begin to walk towards the board. As I am walking away I can almost feel her honey colored eyes watching me. Or maybe I was just hoping she was watching me._ 'How did she just do that to me? I don't even know her and just had some sort of awesome, weird, amazingly real fantasy about her.' _I stop, reality crashing painfully on me._ 'I'll never see this girl again...' _

In some weird bout of courage, brought up by the idea of never seeing _her_ again, I turn around and start to head back to where I 'met' her. Doubt quickly set in. _'She doesn't want to talk to me; she doesn't want me like that.'_ I slow my pace '_Like I want her.'_ Insecurities pull at me. _'What am I thinking?! Abort!'_ I stutter step at my mental command, quickly scanning the area ahead. _'She's gone anyway….'_ Disappointment settles heavily in my heart as I slowly turn back around. I feel my eyes begin to water. _'What is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel like this. If she ever knew… if anyone ever knew…' _

Disappointment is replaced with fear and despair as I contemplate anyone finding out my secret; my darkest secret. I take a few steady breaths to try to lighten the painful tightness building in my chest. I feel dirty for feeling how I did about that girl, for imagining what I did. Guilty even.

As I approach the arrival and departure board I can't read it; unshed tears blurring the words. I blinked a few times, and discreetly wiped my eyes. "Fuck!" I spit out angrily, Tourette-like. People look over at my sudden outburst, but almost seem to find it acceptable given the circumstances. All the flights are cancelled. All of them.

I look out the window at the heavy downpour. A streak of lightning flashes across the dense clouds. I walk towards the window taking over the entire wall and when I get to it, lean my head against the cool glass. I focus on the sound of the rain and the feel of the thunder vibrating the glass. I stand there for a few moments _'I need to call Charlie.'_ I walk back to the arrival and departure board, looking for a pay phone. I see one on the wall across from the board. While walking to it I swing my bag around and begin to search for my wallet.

After the initial sweep through my bag, I begin to panic, searching frantically. _'Where is it?!' _I remember it being in my bag before I got on the plane because I had to take my I.D. out for security. I haven't taken it out of this bag since!

"Hey," my ears instantly pick up on the sound of her voice. I know it's her. "Are you looking for this?" she asks. I look up, relief rushing through my body. Not because she is hold up my wallet, but because it's her, and she is walking towards me.

"Oh my God, I thought I lost it!" I say, quickly covering the distance between us, pulling her into a hug. It's such an impulsive movement that I even surprise myself. I'm instantly adrift in the simple pleasure of her contact. She feels good in my arms. She feels right, like she should be here. I breathe in her wintery pine scent. It feels like taking deep breath on a winter morning, and I cough as the chill tickles my lungs. "Thank you" I begin, _'for letting me hug you like that'_ I think to myself, but actually say, "You have no idea the kind of day I had, if I lost my wallet too..." I let the sentence drop off as she hands me my wallet. She looks kind of stunned, just staring at me. _'Oh shit, I can't believe I just hugged someone I don't even know!'_ And it wasn't just any hug either; it was one of those lingering hugs. I must have made her so uncomfortable…_'idiot'_ I berate myself, shifting awkwardly.

She looks away towards the arrival and departure board saying, "Don't worry about it." I hear her gasp. "All the flights are canceled!" She looks back at me and groans "I can't believe this…"

"Tell me about it…" I say shaking my head. I hear her sigh and get pulled into a sort of lull. _'What an effect this woman has on me,'_ I think, _'and I don't even know her name…'_ I notice she is still watching me and blurt out, "Oh, by the way, I'm Bella." I hold out my hand. _'Smooth, Bella…' _

"Alice," I hear her say shaking my hand. I've been waiting for it. The feel of her cool skin is addicting. Her hand lingers in mine before she pulls it away.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck in the airport for a while," I say, walking over to a wall and sitting against it. She follows me and I almost pump my fist at this small victory. _'She doesn't think you're a creeper…this is good,'_ I decide to relax and just talk to her, be myself.

"Mind if I keep you company?" she asks. I smile at her and pat the ground to my left. "Do you need to call anybody?" she asks, sitting down and pulling out a small silver cell phone. She sits down right next to me, barely a centimeter away, almost touching me. I can feel an excited energy pulse through me, just beneath my skin, even with the beat of my heart, from being so close to her. Her close proximity to me was like chugging 10 energy drinks.

Then I remember Charlie. "Oh! My dad." She hands me her cell phone and I ask her if she is sure I can use it and she tells me it's okay. So I dial Charlie. I hear the phone ring twice before I hear my dad's gruff voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cha-Dad, it's me, Bella," I answer, almost slipping and calling him Charlie.

"Oh, hey, Bells, what's up? I was just about to leave for the airport."

"No, don't, the airport has canceled all the flights into or out of Seattle because of the storm." I switch the phone over to my other ear. "I think we're going to be stuck here overnight."

"Do you need me to get you a hotel? I could call someplace," he answers.

"A hotel?" I ask. I didn't think about that. How long would this storm last? Overnight? I notice Alice trying to get my attention. "Wait, hold on a sec, dad." I put the phone against my chest and give her my complete attention.

"My dad will get me a hotel room; we could share if you want."

I feel a panic creep into my chest. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' I didn't hear anything after her offering to share a hotel room with me. 'Play cool, play cool, it's okay,' I tell myself trying to calm down.

I nod my head to her and somehow am able to speak "Hey dad, my friend Alice…?" I look over to her questioningly. What is her last name?

"Cullen," she answers.

"Alice Cullen," I say, the name rolling off my tongue pleasantly. "Her dad is going to book her a-

My dad cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"Alice Cullen? Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kid?" he asks. _'What's going on? Does my dad know her?'_

"You know her?" I ask. I look over to her and ask, "Is your dad Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" She nods once slowly, looking just as confused as I am. "Yeah," I answer, still looking at Alice. "How do you know her dad?"

"Oh, well he's the doctor here in Forks." He answers nonchalant, like it's not a big deal. But to me, it is a big deal.

"Oh…" I say, pausing. She is from Forks! Alice is from Forks! Maybe this move won't be so bad after all…_'Stop it,'_ I think, trying to rein myself in from my momentary high. "Well do you mind if I stay with her? Her dad is going to get her a hotel room," I ask him, breaking eye contact with Alice, looking to the floor instead. Alice. Me. Hotel room. Alone. I begin to feel nervous.

"Yeah, Bells, no problem. I'm glad you two met. The Cullen kids are great," he answers "Just call me when you find out the new flight times, kay?"

"Okay thanks, dad, bye," I tell him.

"Bye, Bells, be safe." I hear before snapping close the cell phone and handing it back to Alice.

"Thanks, my dad said it was okay." I turn my head to look at her. "You're from Forks?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers. "And you must be Charlie's daughter."

'_How does she know who I am?'_

"Everyone has been talking about you showing up for weeks now," Ah, small town….She smiles, distracting me. "You're the talk of the town."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Great," I say, the word dripping in sarcasm.

"Let me call my dad real quickly." She opens her cell phone and dials a number. I listen to her talk to her dad, not really listening to the words, but listening to the sounds of her voice, and watching her lips and hands move. I was mesmerized, pulled in somehow.

"Oh!" I hear her say happily after snapping her phone shut, bringing me back to reality. "It's still early, we can go shopping!"

'Shopping? Where did that come from?' I cringe inwardly; I hate shopping. "Shopping?" I ask her weakly. She brings her left arm across her body to let it rest on my, turning slightly towards me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" she tells me excitedly. As she pulls her hand away, it drags lightly across my arm. It was like a gentle current sweeping outwards, her touch the epicenter of the intense pleasure causing all my hair to stand on end. I shiver, starting from what feels like the very middle of my heart to the tips of my toes.

With my heart beating wildly I manage to stutter out some sort of agreement. I doubt very seriously if I could ever say no to this angel.

**A/N: I did a Bella POV, but I am not sure if that was a good idea. I'm contemplating just omitting this chapter and going straight to the shopping/hotel from Alice's POV. I don't know if I like going over the same stuff just from different POV's…it just seems redundant to me. I was just trying it out, so send me a P.M. and let me know what you think. **

**Jade**


End file.
